The Past The Present The Future
by EmmaLousie
Summary: This is a Sam and Tom fanfiction xx
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a Tam Fan-Fic hope you enjoy all reviews welcome.

* * *

Sam and Tom were at home spend a few extra hours in bed before they started work however Sam wasn't feeling to well and was beginning to feel dizzy so she headed towards the kitchen so get a drink and some food but before she got there is fainted at the bottom of the stairs with a thud, Tom jumped out of bed and went to see what had happened and was shocked to see Sam laying lifeless at the bottom of the stairs, "SAM" Tom shouted while running down the stairs, Sam had cut her head during the fall so Tom rang the ambulance straight away. 2 minutes later their was a knock on the door and Tom let Jeff and Dixie in to the house, "she's fainted at the bottom of the stairs and has a superficial cut above her right eye and was KOed for approximately 5 minutes" Tom informed his 2 friends, "OK, Princess what have you been getting up to?" Jeff asked Sam. but she didn't answer because she was a little groggy "OK Dixie please can I have a collar, spinal board and oxygen" Jeff asked and Dixie nodded ans headed to the ambulance to collect the required equipment, 2 minutes later Dixie returned with the equipment and they soon had Sam ready to go to hospital and they set off.

"Right, Zoe this is Sam Nicholas, 24, fainted and was KOed for approximately 5 minutes." Jeff informed Zoe on their arrival at the ED, "Ok,thank you Jeff bay 2 in Rhesus please" Zoe told the paramedics "on my count 1,2,3" they moved Sam on to the bed and Zoe asked for FBC, U'S AND E'S and a blood sample please.

30 minutes later Sam's blood test results can back and they confirmed that Sam was suffering from dehydration due to pregnancy.

"Tom can I have a word please, Does Sam know that she is pregnant?" Zoe asked, "Not that I know of, she hadn't told be if she did." Tom told Zoe as Sam began to come round again, "Sam I have some news for you OK. well congratulations Sam your pregnant, we are going to perform a ultrasound just to confirm the pregnancy and make sure the baby is OK"Zoe informed Sam, and Sam nodded in response, Sam pulled up her top so Zoe could place the cold gel on her stomach so she could find the baby, after a few seconds Zoe not only found one heartbeat but 2 Sam and Tom were shocked but also happy, "Sam I am going to discharge you, I will let you work tonight only if you stay with Tom at all times and if you feel faint you say OK" Zoe told Sam and she agreed and went to get the discharge forms and also to book Sam a scan for the next morning with the OBGYN team and 10 o'clock, she soon returned with the appointment slip and her discharge papers, Sam signed them and headed towards the staff room.

* * *

The next day

Sam and Tom has been given the day of so they could go to Sams appointment, they arrived at the hospital for 9.30 and headed towards the maternity ward.

* * *

all reviews welcome let me know what you think of the first chapter x


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated just been really busy lately.

* * *

Sam and Tom have just been called into midwife's office ready to have her first scan to determine how far gone she is and make sure the babies are healthy.

"Hiya Sam, I'm Sarah and I'll be your midwife for your pregnancy, I've heard that your a doctor so I guess you know the procedure?" She introduced herself. "yes Toms a doctor as well, we both work in the ED, and yes i know the routine" Sam replied with a little smile on her face. Sam lifted up her top and Sarah placed the cold jelly on her stomach while Sam was squeezing Toms hand, Sarah placed the probe on Sam stomach and started to move it around and she found the 2 heartbeats straight away.

"Sam, I would guess that you about 4 months pregnant, however i think that because your not showing too much this could be because both babies are to your spine, there is nothing at all to worry about this is perfectly normal, here you go I printed you a scan photo off also would you like to know what your having?" Sarah kindly asked both Sam and Tom, Tom looked at Sam and nodded and Sam replied "Yes please" Sarah quickly placed the probe back on Sam stomach and began to determine the sex of the twins,"I would say that your having a Boy and a Girl, Congratulations" Sarah informed the couple. Sam wiped the gel from her stomach and headed towards the ED with Tom and a massive smile on her face, both of them decided that they should both speak to Zoe and decide on maternity leave they bumped into Zoe at the reception and they headed to her office. "how did everything go?" Zoe asked, "great I'm 4 months pregnant and it's twins also we are having a Boy and a Girl" Sam told Zoe with elation in her voice, "aww that's great news Sam so I bet you'll want to discuss maternity leave?" Zoe wondered, "yes, I was hoping to work as close to the birth as I could" Sam informed Zoe, "That's fine however i would prefer you to go on maternity leave around 7 and a half to 8 months pregnant as twins normally come early" Zoe informed Sam and Sam nodded and headed to the staff room with Tom as they got changed and began there 12 hour shift...

* * *

I will try to update more regularly.

If you read my other fan-fiction Love and Devotion (Holby City- Harry & Gemma) i will try to update tomorrow and if not please give it a read and let me know what you think.

All reviews welcome as this will help me to change or improve the story Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Tom had just started their 12 hour shifts when there was a call informing the team there was a RTA on the way in, as Zoe's shift had just ended Ash was in charge and ordered Sam and Tom into rhesus along with Jamie and Robin.

"Right Princess, this is Katie, 19 involved in a low speed collision possible ratcheted ribs and has a laceration to her head, on my count 1,2,3" Jeff informed Sam. Sam and Tom got to work straight away asking Jamie to order a head and cheat X-Ray, However Sam soon began to notice a deterioration with Katie and past her care on to the next doctor that had just come in shift because her shift had just ended and it felt like it had just gone by with a blink of the eye, Sam and Tom headed to the Staff room and got changed ready to head home and begin to make a list of what to buy so they could start decorating the nursery the next day as they had been given a week off by Zoe.

* * *

2 days later

Sam and Tom has just arrived at Mother-care to have a look for the Nursery furniture and Sam saw the most adorable cot she had ever seen in her life and luckily for her they were limited edition and they only had 2 in stock and on a plus note they had been reduced from £200 to £75 each, Tom agreed with Sam and headed to the nearest shop assistant and reserved the 2 cots while they continued to look for more furniture, Tom soon realised that there was a set to go with the cots and reserve them too, Sam was getting tired as her bump had just got bigger and it was getting her down they soon picked up the rest of the stuff they needed and headed to B&Q to collect the paint they has ordered and they soon arrived home, Sam went straight upstairs and had a quick nap while tom got started on the painting. Sam woke up 30 minutes later and began to help Tom when the baby made it's first kick. A couple of days later the nursery was complete and Sam was now 5 months pregnant and was wondering if she should reconsider her maternity leave as now she was really showing and constantly tired. Sam headed up to bed and Tom soon followed as she was tired and worn out from decorating the nursery all day!, but they soon settled down and fell asleep, the next day Sam and Tom had their second scan and were in good spirits and they soon arrived at the maternity ward, "Sam Nichols, I have a scan booked with Sarah." she informed the receptionist and they were told t wait in the seating area but not for long as Sarah shouted Sams name and they headed to her office, "Hi, Sam, Tom right shall we get started?" Sarah asked as she placed the gel on Sam's now swollen abdomen and began to move the probe around her belly and straight away got both heartbeats, everything seemed healthy and they were on their way home in 40 minutes however they decided to have a trip to Sam's parents.

* * *

thats it for now not sure to make Sam's relationship with her Parents a good one or they don't approve that she's not married and having children? let me know what you think and i will try to make the chapters longer, i run out of ideas really fast sorry if the chapters are too short i will try my best,

All reviews welcome thank you.


End file.
